Empty Crown- Prince Prussia x Royal Reader
by introspectiveSeeker
Summary: He is arrogant, cocky, and infuriating! And he is to be my husband! My parents arrange an engagement, one I'm very much against. But as I get to know him, I come to grow rather...fond...of him. However, the more we fall for each other, the closer an impending disaster approaches us. Will we be able to face it, together? Or will we lose what we have?
1. Chapter 1

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

Since you could be either a male or a female, I do not refer to you as a Princess or a Prince, your proper title.

If you're a vegetarian, then pretend you're not eating meat!

I bite my cheek as servants scuttle around me, arranging fancy cloth on my body. My temper has reached its limit, but it isn't the servants' fault. Thus the need to hold my tongue, so I don't end up snapping at one of the servants as they pin on my clothing to fit me just right and adorn me with jewels. They already look nervous, for I'm sure my face is wearing a very sour and hateful expression.

I really don't want to be here. My freedom is about to be snatched away from me, all so I can be a pretty accessory for some pompous prince I never met. All I wanted was what everyone at some point wants: to be able to marry the one I love. But no, Mother and Father arranged an engagement that I have no chance of backing out of. That's the problem with being royalty, everyone's expectations are pushed on you, and they are always watching you. I can't make my own decisions without being judged and pressured by everyone in this damn country.

Today, I get to go meet my fiance. A stranger. I feel like ripping off this uncomfortable clothing forced on me and smashing anything I can find nearby. I feel like running away and living the simple life of a peasant. At least then, I could be free to make my own decisions. But instead, I continue to bite my cheek until it feels like I'm bleeding as the servants do the finishing touches. Just as they finish, Mother walks into the room, smiling at me like I should be ecstatic.

"Oh, Darling, just look at you! Prince Gilbert is one lucky man," she gushes.

If I have anything to say about it, that man will feel unlucky to have me. If _I'm_ lucky, he'll refuse to marry me. But I say to Mother, "Thank you, Mother. I do hope he is a kind and respectable man." Otherwise, I may just have to kill him.

Mother giggles cheerfully. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be just the man for you. I've been hearing he is quite the man to look at."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at her. I step away from the fussing hands of the servants towards Mother. "Is everything ready for departure?" I just want to hurry and be over with all this.

"Of course, dear. Follow me ," she orders, her dress sweeping the floor as she turns to exit the room. I silently follow her through the mansion's halls, ignoring the watchful stares of servants. After what feels like forever, we finally make it outside. Despite my mood, the weather is sunny and delightful here in Prussia. Father is already seated in the carriage, his face void of emotion, as usual.

I ignore the helpful hands offering to help me into the carriage and step in myself. Mother immediately begins fussing, patting at my clothes and adjusting jewelry. Father simply says, "Driver, we are ready to move onwards." The horses snort a bit before I hear the clattering of hooves against cobblestone. I remain silent the majority of the ride, for I do not feel like feigning cheerfulness. This is going to be a very long day.

When we finally reach the castle, the sense of doom that had been building up in my stomach feels like it has reached its maximum capacity. But I stand tall and proud, having been trained for many years on wearing the appearance of nobility. I keep repeating in my mind to breathe calmly as I step closer and closer to the man I am to be forcibly bound to, Prince Gilbert. My eyes that had been fixated on my feet travel up the throne to meet the face of my fiance.

The sight of him astonishes me. Pure white hair, like snow, and bold red eyes, like rubies. He's an albino! No wonder people have been saying he is quite the man to look at. But astonishment diminishes to distaste due to his posture. He wears a bored expression as he lays slumped on the throne, his head resting on his hand. His eyes flick to me for a moment, then goes back to staring into space. I want to scowl at his rudeness, but I force a pleasant smile on my face. "Hello, Prince Gilbert. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," I greet him.

He grunts in response. Such arrogance! His father, the King, leans over and slaps Gilbert across the head. I blink in surprise as Gilbert starts shouting, "Ouch, Father! How dare you hit a head this awesome!"

"That is your fiance speaking to you!" the King barks. "You will show [f/n] more respect!"

Gilbert mutters something under his breath before turning to me, looking me straight in the eyes. I have to give it to him, he does have pretty eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you, too, [f/n]," he mumbles.

"I'm sure," I mutter back to him, looking deep into his eyes. I can tell me and him are on the same boat: we don't want to be forced into this marriage. At least there is someone in this room who understands how I feel.

"I'm sorry for my son's rudeness," the King apologises.

"He can be quite the spitfire," the Queen pipes in.

"That is fine, your Majesties. He seems to be quite intriguing," I reply. From the corner of my eye, I see Gilbert smirk at me. I turn to him with a smile. "I like a challenge."

The Queen laughs at my boldness while Gilbert colors in embarrassment. "Ah yes, a lover always loves to break in their man. Did you know, before I met the King, he liked to keep many mistresses? After I met him, I whipped him into a loyal man."

"Now don't go telling them stuff like that," the King mumbles, coloring like Gilbert. He turns his attention back to us. "We have kept you waiting long enough. Come, let us start our feast!"

My family and I follow the Prussian family as they lead us to the dining hall. The sight of the table adorned with various delicious looking dishes makes my mouth water. My stomach growls in appreciation. I take a seat, my eyes already scanning the table for what I should try first. Something white rustles in the seat in front of me, and I look up to see Gilbert. He smirks at me once more, and says to me, "Like what you see?" The way he says it, I can tell he is referring to himself rather than the food.

"I did, until you distracted me from the food. If you'll excuse me, I'll presume admiring the view," I reply. Instead of getting angry, Gilbert laughs at my response.

"I'd recommend the schwenker," he tells me, pointing to what looks like steak with onions.

I eye him for a moment wearily, but he grins at me earnestly. The name sounds funny, but it looks good, so why not? I grab the dish and place it in front of me. I take my knife and start cutting into the grilled meat while Gilbert watches me expectantly. I delicately take a bite of the sliced meat to find that it is not beef, but pork. And it's delicious! It's nicely spiced and grilled just right, it could definitely pass as a steak. The onions compliment the meat as well, and I find myself taking a few more bites before I respond to Gilbert, who is back to smirking at me. "It's good," I tell him, trying to cover up my gluttonous delight by dabbing at my mouth with a napkin.

"I know," Gilbert replies smugly, then continues to eat his dish. I too silently return to my meal, neither of us speaking to each other for a while. Both of our parents are too busy chatting to pay mind, which makes the meal much more comfortable.

The peaceful meal is disturbed, however, when Gilbert suddenly starts squirming in his seat. "Are you ok?" I ask him, confused.

"Oh, uh, just fine!" he replies hastily, still squirming. He starts patting at his clothes, whispering something I can't hear.

"Do you need help or something?" I ask him, starting to feel concerned. Is he crazy?

"No, no, I'm fine, rea- NO GILBIRD!" Gilbert suddenly shouts as a little yellow chick flutters out from his shirt. As the chick starts tottering around the table, Gilbert flings himself at it. Dishes smash against the impact, and Gilbert becomes coated in food, but his sacrifice is in vain as the chick flutters out of his reach. Gilbert continues to try and capture the bird, but it always manages to dodge him. Finally, he throws both his hands over the bird, imprisoning it. "Got you!"

Stunned silence fills the air, my parents staring in awed shock. The King recovers from the shock, his face reddening with rage. He opens his mouth, ready to shout, but whatever he is about to say is silenced by the sound of my laughter. The laughter bubbles from my mouth, filling the room like the ringing of bells. My face is lit with a wide smile, a true, genuine smile. I can't stop the laughter, and soon I'm struggling for breath as I clutch at my stomach. Everyone, including Gilbert, stares in astonishment.

"I'm sorry!" I gasp between breaths. "It's just, he, the bird, the food!" I finally stop the flow of laughter, wiping the tears away from my eyes. "It was just so funny!" Everyone continues to stare at me like I'm suddenly a fairy. "What?"

"You...you look so vibrantly gorgeous when you smile like that, dear," the Queen responds in awe.

My face erupts in a heated blush. "Ah, oh, um...thank you?" I stutter, glancing at Gilbert, the cause of my smile. He stares at me for a little longer, then breaks into a wide, bright grin. He opens his palms and thrusts them forward, releasing the bird. "Hey, wait!" I cry as the bird flutters over to me. I cup my hands to try and capture the bird, expecting him to try and escape, but he obediently lands on my palms.

"His name is Gilbird," Gilbert tells me. I bring the bird close to inspect him. He chirps cutely at me and tilts his tiny little head. I giggle, overcome by Gilbird's cuteness.

"He's so cute!" I exclaim, glancing back at Gilbert. The stare he is giving me makes me freeze, taken by surprise. He is smiling at me softly, affectionately. But it's gone as fast as it came, replaced with Gilbert's trademark smirk. But it's too late, for I saw it. My heart starts to beat faster ever so slightly, my face warming in neither embarrassment or anger. Huh? What is this? Why did he look at me like that?

"Of course he is cute, he is the cutest! Only the best is allowed for someone as awesome as me," he gloats.

I roll my eyes at Gilbert as I bring Gilbird to my chest, cuddling him. "More like you should be honored Gilbird accepted you of all people to be his owner. Oh, I know!" I turn my attention to Gilbird. "Would you rather come home with me, little cutie?" I ask. The bird chirps cheerfully, as if in confirmation, and snuggles closer to me.

"Hey, wait, you traitor!" Gilbert shouts angrily at Gilbird. "I raised you, you ungrateful little pest! I demand you to return immediately!" Gilbird ignores him completely.

The King clears his throat to get our attention. Oh no, I completely forgot about them! For a moment, it was like Gilbert and I were the only ones in the room. I fidget, worried that they will find my behavior just now to be rude. But the King smiles widely at me, reminding me of Gilbert. "I'm glad, you seem to be enjoying yourself, [f/n]. I was going to beat this boy to oblivion," the King says threateningly as he glares daggers at Gilbert. "But seeing as how much entertainment he brought you, I'll let it slide. Now, let's give the servants room to clean up."

We all clear out of the dining hall, returning to the throne room. "Thank you all for your time," the Queen thanks us. "You all are ever such delightful people! I would be very pleased to have you as family."

"Yes, I find this to be the start of a harmonious unification," the King agrees.

I glance at Gilbert, curious on how he feels about this. Like it or not, we are going to be engaged. But he doesn't look upset at all. In fact, he looks rather cheerful. Me, I no longer know how I feel about this. Something changed, and I can't pinpoint what.

"We should be thanking you for inviting us to such a wonderful time!" Mother says.

"We too would be honored to have you as family," Father adds. "It is time for us to take our leave, but I hope we'll be seeing you again soon."

I step forward, cradling Gilbird. I stand in front of Gilbert as I gently hand Gilbird over to him. "Here, take care, you two." As Gilbert reaches forward to take Gilbird, his fingers brush against mine. There it is again, that feeling! "You take care, too, [f/n]," Gilbert tells me, gazing at me with his glimmering red eyes.

"I will," I tell him shyly. "Goodbye." As I follow my parents to the carriage, I can still feel Gilbert's gaze against me. It leaves me warm and tingly, even when I reach the mansion and he is long gone.

I...do I love Gilbert? I just met him! But the engagement no longer feels like the means to my doom. In fact, I'm actually feeling ok with it. Ah, jeez! This is all new to me! But…

I smile fondly as I think of Gilbert and little Gilbird as I settle in my bed for the night. Maybe getting married to him isn't all that bad.

I'm looking forward to seeing the arrogant prince again.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter Two

Notes:

[f/n]= first name

I keep still as servants carefully sew the clothing on my body, fitting me like the day I first met Gilbert. But in comparison to last time, I'm the picture of tranquility. The boiling fury that had blistered inside of me cooled down to a calm acceptance. After meeting Gilbert, something changed. But it's so conflicting, as my head insists on fighting with my heart.

One of the servants, Amita, shuffles in front of me as she pins the clothing near my chest. Her dark skin contrasts against the light colored cloth she is working with, Amita being from India. She is actually my favorite servant, more of a friend really. She glances up at me, slipping me a smile before continuing her sewing. "You look different, [f/n]. Radiant," she tells me.

I stare at her in surprise, but my cheeks lightly get warmer at the compliment. "What do you mean?" I mumble shyly. "I don't think I look any different."

"You're face is softer, more gentle. I know that look, [f/n]," she declares, her needle not stopping its flow of stitching.

"What would that look be?" I ask, curious.

"You're in love," she says, stopping for a moment to look at me with a knowing smile before continuing her stitching.

My face's temperature rapidly increases. "No I'm not!" I cry quickly, a little too quickly.

Amita laughs at my embarrassment. "Oh, really now?" she says, the laugh evident in her voice. "Today you were practically skipping into the dressing room, humming a little tune while you were at it. And it just so happens to be the day you get to go see Prince Gilbert again."

I turn my head away from Amita so she can't see my face. Of course, that doesn't do much. Stupid Amita for knowing me so well! "I don't love him," I insist unconvincingly.

"Sure, honey, whatever you say," Amita says, obviously knowing better. She steps away from me, admiring her work. "Well, regardless, I'm sure Prince Gilbert will find you very attractive today."

I don't reply, instead turning to a mirror to see how I look. I'm surprised by what I see. Amita is right, I do look softer. The delicate light colored cloth compliments my skin, my cheeks rosy from blushing. My eyes seem to sparkle and radiate warmth. Before I can think, I blurt out, "This is me?"

"No, it's your twin you're looking at," Amita jokes. "Now hurry along, [f/n]. These clothes took longer than expected, and you don't want to keep Prince Gilbert waiting."

"Thank you, Amita," I say with a warm smile before rushing out the door.

"Knock him dead!" Amita calls after me, managing to make me laugh. This time, Mother and Father are waiting for me at the carriage.

Mother gasps lightly at me as I try to catch my breath. "How is it," Mother begins wonderingly, "that Amita can manage to use simple materials and make you look more stunning than last time." Unlike last time, I'm adorned with very few jewels. I don't like having so much jewelry on, and Amita knew that. She also knew that I like lighter material that is easy to move in, so she refused to use the heavy, expensive material Mother had provided her with. But I don't think it's the clothing that makes me look better, I think it's the inner glow I can't help but radiate.

"You do look rather stunning today, [f/n]," Father compliments me.

"Thank you, Father, Mother," I tell them as I slip into the carriage.

"Don't mention it, dear," Mother replies. She turns her attention to the driver. "Now driver, we are in a hurry today. I would appreciate it if you would make haste." The driver obliges, and soon we are hurrying down the cobbled streets. I also don't talk much on this trip, but not because I'm upset. This time, I'm lost in thought about what I should expect with Gilbert. What if last time was a fluke? What if this time, I find him to be too unbearable after all? Irregardless, most of my thoughts are on how I'm looking forward to seeing him.

When we reach the castle, a little bit of excitement bursts in my stomach. I follow Mother and Father as we make our way to the throne room. I see Gilbert's white hair from afar, and he too spots me, but he is too far away for me to make out his expression. Shyness suddenly takes hold of me, and I find myself gazing intently at the ground. But when we finally stop in front of the thrones, I have no choice but to look up and meet his gaze.

The sight of him makes me laugh. He is wearing an uncomfortable expression, and for good reason. The last time, while still looking like royalty, his choice of dress was rather casual. But now, he is wearing overly fancy clothing, which looks tight and stuffy. At my laughter, Gilbert glowers at me, which only makes me laugh more. After I've had enough laughter, I smirk up at Gilbert's face, which is bright red like his eyes. "You look...nice," I say with a suppressed snicker. "I like the frills."

"Oh shut up!" Gilbert snaps, and is proceeded with a slap to the head by the King.

"Manners!" the King snaps back.

"It's fine!" I tell the King with an amused smile. "I do hope you don't find this rude of me to ask, but would it be ok if Prince Gilbert had a change of clothing? He looks rather uncomfortable, and I want him to have a good time today."

The King eyes Gilbert, who is rubbing his head in pain. "Well, if it is by your request, I'll permit it," the King grants me. Gilbert bolts up, ready to dash for the dressing room.

"Wait, Gilbert!" the Queen demands. She looks over to me, saying, "[f/n], why don't you go with Gilbert? He'll escort you to where you two shall dine. I hope you don't mind, but the King and I have matters to discuss with your parents, so you shall be dining with Prince Gilbert in a separate area."

A bit of concern bites into my cheerfulness. What matters are being discussed, and why am I not allowed to know about them? But I shake away my concern and reply to the Queen, "I don't mind. Besides, I should get to know Prince Gilbert on a one on one basis anyways."

"Good, now let's go!" Gilbert responds before the Queen has a chance to. To my surprise, he grabs my hand and drags me along with him. Before I know it, we're striding far away from both our parents.

"Hey, wait, Gilbert!" I cry, blushing madly. He is still holding my hand!

"What?" he asks.

"My hand," I mumble.

He glances down at our entwined fingers, like he forgot. He blushes slightly before flinging my hand away. "Sorry about that," he grumbles as he starts to stride faster, as if to get some distance between us.

I speed up until I'm striding at his pace, refusing to let him get too far ahead. We eventually reach the dressing room, which is void of servants. But Gilbert is not phased, and strides right in. I wait outside as he dresses himself, hoping he won't take too long. After a little while, quicker than what I expected, Gilbert steps out of the room. I glance at him, and find myself admiring him. He chose a plain black assemble, almost like peasant clothes, which makes his white hair stand out brilliantly. To me, he looks very handsome. "You look good," I admittedly tell him.

He looks me over, like this is the first time he saw me today. His red eyes deliberately travel across my body, leaving me feeling like he is stroking me with his gaze. I start to fidget shyly, and unable to take much more, I blurt out, "Quit looking at me like that!"

He turns his gaze to my eyes, smirking at my outburst. "Sorry, you just look really good yourself," he tells me, and I find myself no longer able to look him in the eye. Suddenly, a series of chirping causes me to look back at Gilbert curiously. "Ah, Gilbird!" Gilbert cries as the little bird flutters from his shirt towards me.

I reach out and catch Gilbird, bringing him to my chest. Cradling him, I look at Gilbert and ask, "Why do you always hide him in your shirt, anyways?"

He scowls at the question. "As royalty, it is considered 'improper' of me to carry around a 'filthy critter'. So I have to keep Gilbird out of sight. Everyone is just jealous of the awesomeness known as Gilbird."

"Well I for one find him adorable," I say affectionately as I stroke the soft feathers on Gilbird's head.

"I think he's a mood killer," Gilbert mutters to himself, unheard by me as I am busy cuddling Gilbird. He glares jealously at the bird, who seems to be making a point of pressing against my chest. Gilbert grabs my hand once again. "Come on, let's go eat," he tells me as he drags me with him.

"Ok, ok!" I cry. "My hand, Gilbert!" But he ignores what I said, and instead grips my hand tighter. I don't persist further, as my heart flutters at the warmth his hand spreads to mine. After hurriedly walking down numerous halls, we reach an entrance that leads outside.

"We're having a picnic dinner," Gilbert informs me as he leads me to a intricately embroidered quilt spread against the ground. I settle down on the soft cloth, glancing around me at the beautiful scenery. Delicately petaled flowers bloom around us, leaving a pleasurable scent lingering in the air. The sun shines brightly down on us as fluffy white clouds float above.

Giving Gilbert a bright smile, I tell him, "It's perfect weather for a picnic." I take notice of the covered silver platters placed on the quilt, likely concealing our dinner. As Gilbert settles down as well, I lift a lid on one of the dishes, revealing what almost looks like a pancake.

"That's kartoffelpuffer," Gilbert points out. "It's made of ground potatoes and onions."

I take one of the silver forks and cut up a piece, placing it in my mouth. "It's good!" I exclaim happily, and proceed to take more bites. I tear off a piece and hand it to Gilbird to peck on. Gilbert smiles at me, a genuine smile, before digging in himself.

After Gilbird finishes the piece I had given him, he flutters over to Gilbert. As Gilbert is about to take a bite of his own kartoffelpuffer, Gilbird jumps up and snatches the bite off of Gilbert's fork. "Hey!" Gilbert cries angrily as he dives at Gilbird, determined to snatch back his food. Unfortunately, he knocks over a bowl of gravy, which splatters over my legs.

Gilbert freezes up, staring at me in silent horror. I stay still for a moment, trying to process what just happened. Once the shock subsides, a thirst for revenge takes its place. Gilbert continues to stare at me in dreadful anticipation as I calmly pick up a spoon. I scoop up a an unidentifiable gushy substance from a bowl, then fling it at Gilbert. It splatters across his face, the sticky substance clinging to his skin. He swipes the gush off of his face to reveal a glare. "It's on," he declares, then swiftly grabs a handful of an oatmeal like substance and throws it at me. He acts so quickly that I'm unable to react fast enough, so the substance splatters against my face.

"You're going to pay for that!" I shout and rapidly fling whatever food is nearby at Gilbert. Poor Gilbird flutters around distressedly, trying to avoid being hit by the flying food. Time flies by as we continue to throw food at each other, both of us utterly coated in various foods. With no more food to throw, and a unwillingness to lose, Gilbert flings himself at me.

He pins me to the ground and victoriously shouts, "Ha! Victory is mine!" I glare at him as he laughs mockingly. He looks down to sneer at me, but freezes when our eyes meet. I swallow heavily as I realize how close his face is to mine. He just stares, stares, and _stares_. I become aware of the feel of his hands on my wrists and his legs tangled with mine. I just know I'm blushing, but I can't look away. Gilbert releases one of my wrists, murmuring, "You have something on your face." He swipes his finger across my lips, clearing them of the food that had been on them. I gasp at his touch, my gaze becoming heated as I unknowingly stare yearningly at him.

At my gaze, Gilbert's eyes cloud over with desire. He leans down, inching closer to me, and my eyes flutter closed in acceptance. His lips press softly against mine, as if testing the water, before they start moving hungirly. He nibbles my lower lip, asking for entrance, causing me to gasp once more. He takes the opportunity, and soon I feel his tongue swirling against mine. He tastes of various flavors, considering we have been splattered with various foods. Even so, his spicey flavor is actually quite pleasurable.

When we part for air, he leans his forehead against mine. "[f/n]," he breathes out. "I think I'm in love with you."

"I think I may love you, too," I say quietly.

"It's a good thing we are getting married, then," he replies, smirking adoringly at me.

"Well that may be good, it's going to be bad when we try to explain to them why we are coated in food," I tell him with a lightheaded laugh.

Gilbert buries his face in my neck. "We're doomed," he moans. Gilbird chirps cheerfully as he lands on Gilbert's head.

"Definitely," I agree, but the smile on my face refuses to go away.

While Gilbert and I are busy trying to clean our mess, unknowingly to us our parents are busy discussing dire matters. "I'm sorry, but we're canceling the engagement," Father tiredly sighs, stress etched on his face. "With this news you've brought me, I don't think we can afford to be involved."

"We could use your support," the King determinedly begs. "If we win this war, our kingdom will be expanded to more land."

"I have no desire to be at war with Germany!" Father firmly replies. "I think you are fighting a losing war, your Majesty, and I don't want [f/n] involved in it. Once again, I'm sorry for such circumstances, but the engagement is canceled, and we are taking our leave."

"I understand," the King says with restrained anger. "Then leave! But never again will you be welcome into my kingdom."

"That is unfortunate," Father says sadly.

"Father!" I call, entering the room.

"[f/n]!" Father exclaims. "What happened?"

"About that-," I start to say, but Father interrupts me.

"Never mind, explain it on the way home. We're leaving now."

"Oh," I say, confused. I glance at the King, who is tensed up. Did something happen? But the look on Father's face fends off all my questions. So instead, I glance at the King and politely ask, "Would you tell Prince Gilbert farewell for me?" He didn't want to face the King, so he had headed straight for the baths.

"That I shall," the King responds, and speaks no further. No farewells, nothing.

As we are heading back to the mansion, I cannot shake away the feeling that something bad is going to happen.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter Three

"What do you mean the engagement was canceled?" I shout furiously at Father, standing rigid while he sits slumped in a chair. "Why would you do that?" First, I'm forced into marriage! And then, when I fall in love, suddenly I _can't _marry him! It's like life won't let things go my way!

"Prussia is undergoing attacks by Germany," Father tells me, the air heavy with tension. "And I don't think Prussia is going to win this war. I'm not going to let you be thrown into the fray."

War? Gilbert flashes through my mind, and suddenly my heart is gripped by worry. What will happen to him? I slump into a nearby chair and bury my face in my hands. I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves, then return my gaze to Father. "I'm not marrying anyone else," I tell him firmly.

He stares at me in astonishment, and I don't blame him. No matter how angry I may get, I always do what is expected of me. Never have I refused Father. But this time, I'm going to be selfish. I love Gilbert, and he will be the only one I'll marry. "You have to marry someone, [f/n]!" Fathers says, anger slipping into his words. "You are the only one who can continue our bloodline!"

"I don't care!" I cry. "I fell in love with Prince Gilbert, Father! I love him! So I'm marrying no one else but him, regardless of what happens."

"You'll do as you're told!" Father shouts at me.

"No I shall not!" I shout back, angry tears pricking my eyes. Not willing to shout any more, I turn away from Father and dash away.

"[f/n], come back here!" Father shouts after me, but I ignore him and continue running until I've reached my room.

"You may leave," I tell the servants who were in the middle of cleaning my room. They all start to scurry out of the room, except for one.

"[f/n]?" Amita says with a questioning, concerned tone.

"Please, Amita," I beg in a quiet voice as I try to not cry. "I'll explain later, but I need a moment."

She studies me for a moment, then nods in affirmation. With a slight bow, she exits the room, whispering as she walks past, "I'll return in a while with fresh sheets for your bed." Amita's way of saying we'll talk later. I say nothing as I listen to her footsteps. I wait until I can no longer hear them, until there is only silence. I toss myself onto my bed, the silence broken by my sobs.

Worry and grief swirls around inside me, drowning my heart. It feels like the only thing the future has in store for me is tragedy. I want to see Gilbert. I want to see him so bad. But I can't, so I continue to cry alone. I cry until it feels like there are no more tears left.

"Chirp!" I hear, a bird's chirping. It sounds like...but it can't be… I search around for the source of the sound. "Chirp!" I hear again, coming from my open window. I slowly approach the window, hopeful expectation taking my breath away. On the windowsill is a little ball of yellow feathers.

"Gilbird!" I gasp out, my heart squeezing painfully. I have no more tears left, but my face twists in a sorrowful expression as I scoop up the little bird into my arms. "What are you doing here?" When I bring the bird close to inspect him, I notice a rolled up note tied to his neck. I untie the string and place Gilbird on my bed. Sitting down beside him, I straighten out the note so I can read it. It reads:

'[f/n], I'm assuming you already know about the war when you get this note. I'm sorry, but our engagement is rescheduled for when the war is over. I'm going to fight in the war. Don't worry, I'm unbeatable! I promise, once the war is over, you'll have the honor of marrying a war hero! I'm quite the catch, you know. While I'm gone, you better dream about me every night! Oh, and take care of Gibird for me. I love you, until next time. From, The Awesome Prince Gilbert.'

That idiot! Just when I thought the crying was finally over, fresh tears start trickling down my face. He tells me to not worry, but how can I not? Gilbird hops around with distressed chirps, concerned for me. "Your master is an idiot," I tell him as I scoop him back up, holding him close to my aching heart.

After a while, I hear knocking at my door. "[f/n]?" Amita calls. "I have fresh sheets for your bed."

"Come in," I respond dully. After she opens the door, she takes one look at me before dashing to my side. Before I know it, I'm cradled in her arms.

"What's wrong?" she asks me gently.

"Amita…," I begin, but collapse against her chest in another fit of sobbing. When did I become such a crybaby? Once I calm down enough to talk, I explain everything to her. All the while, she strokes my hair as a calming gesture.

"Have faith," Amita tells me after I've finished explaining. "It's not like your prince has no chance of victory. Believe in him, [f/n]. Pray for his safe return, for that is the best you can do for him."

I consider her words in my head over and over until I feel like my heart has embraced them. "I'll wait for him," I say determinedly. "He'll come back, and I'll be here for him."

"Nothing is more important to a soldier than having a home to return to," Amita tells me with a warm smile. "Now, clean yourself up and get to bed! You need rest, for you look like the dead. I'll be back with some birdseed for this little fellow, he must be tired and hungry from his journey." Gilbird cheerfully chirps his appreciation, and I grin thankfully at Amita.

"Who's heard of a servant ordering around royalty?" I joke as I prepare my bed clothes.

Amita giggles cheerfully at me, making me feel like everything will be ok. "Sleep tight, [f/n]," she tells me.

"Goodnight, Amita. Goodnight, Gilbird," I tell them. After Amita leaves, I dress into my bed clothes and bury myself in my blankets. After all that crying, I almost immediately fall asleep. That night, I dream of Gilbert. A happy dream, with us together. Gilbert...stay safe.

I stare out the window, lost in thought about Gilbert and the war. After the fight with Father, I had locked myself away in my bedroom. They try to get me to come out, but I remain firm and stay put. I know very well that they will only try to discuss other suitors for me, and I'm not listening to it. The only people I see nowadays are Amita and Gilbird. I stroke Gilbird's head absentmindedly as he naps on my lap.

It has been months now since the war had started, and Amita has kept me up to date on all of the happenings. To my dismay, Prussia appears to be on the losing side, but at the same time, they are putting up a good fight. Still, I'm constantly fretting about Gilbert. Is he ok? What is he going through? Is he even alive? Surely if something happened to him, I'd hear about it, because he's the prince. No no, I'm sure he's fine! Gilbert is not one to go down easily.

The sound of stomping feet interrupts me from my thoughts. "[f/n]!" Amita calls frantically before bursting into my room.

"What is it?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm so sorry," Amita chokes out, looking like she is about to cry.

"Sorry about what?" I ask her, my worry only increasing.

"Prussia has lost the war," she whispers sadly. I stare at her in shock. I feel numb.

"Gilbert?" I ask her, too afraid of the answer.

""I'm so sorry," Amita says tearfully. "They can't find him."

"No," I whisper. My voice rises to a scream. "No!" I crumble to the floor, the pain too much for me to bear that I can't even sit straight. Loud, anguished sobs explode from me as I mutter 'no' over and over. Amita crumbles to the ground with me and holds me as I sob against her.

"Hush, child, hush," she whispers as she strokes my head. I keep on crying until my body won't let me cry no more, and Amita holds me the entire time.

Gilbert is gone. He's gone. Gone, gone, gone. Too overcome by my emotions, I pass out against Amita, the sound of Gilbird's distressed chirps ringing in my ears.

That night, I dream of Gilbert.

I chew my food numbly, the food tasteless in my mouth. Mother and Father continue to chatter on cheerfully, but I'm paying no attention to them. It has been months now since Gilbert disappeared. Months, and yet my heart still suffers like it just happened yesterday. "If you'll excuse me," I dismiss myself, interrupting whatever it is that Mother was saying. They watch me with concern as I walk out of the room.

I decide to go the courtyard for the fresh air. But as I sit on the grass, the sunlight blinding me, I can only think of the picnic with Gilbert. My heart squeezes painfully at the memory, and soon I find myself crying again.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice calls from behind me, but I ignore him. "If you don't mind me saying, as royalty, it is considered 'improper' to sit on the ground like that."

The manner of speech reminds me of Gilbert. Curious to see what kind of man would speak to royalty like that, I turn around. Red eyes. White hair. "G-Gilbert?" I choke out, not believing my eyes. This is surely just another dream.

"In the flesh!" he tells me with a cheeky grin.

A small moan emits from my mouth as I sob, too scared to believe this is happening. If it's just a dream, he'll disappear again. I can't handle it if he disappears again. But he crouches down and sweeps me into his arms, his warmth painfully real. "Gilbert!" I sob as I cling to him tightly. Gilbird settles on top of his head, clinging to his hair.

"I'm here," he says softly, repeating it as I cry against him.

"I missed you," I sob.

"I missed you the most," Gilbert tells me as he strokes my head.

I pull away from him as I wipe away the tears, so I can see his eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"No, I managed to escape," he tells me, his eyes saddened. "[f/n]?"

"Yes?"

"Prussia is no more. I'm no longer a prince. I make very little money as a servant, but I bought a house. It's small, and empty." he tells me sadly.

"Gilbert-" I start, but he interrupts me.

"It's not much, and I'm nobody now. But! I have a place I can call home. But it doesn't quite feel like home yet. What I need is you. I'm nobody now, but...would you live with me?"

I smile happily at him. "Yes!" I respond as I hug him.

"Even if it means giving up everything?" he asks, concerned for me.

"Of course! I love you, Gilbert. Nothing would make me happier than being with you. I don't care about being royalty."

"I love you," he whispers, taking my face in his hands.

"I love you the most," I whisper back before he presses his lips against mine. I cling tightly to him, so that I may never lose him again.

A rosy blush dusts my cheeks as I walk down the aisle. I'm adorned in pure white, and scattered flower petals surround me. Gilbert is waiting for me, watching me lovingly as I make my way to him. Finally, I stand by his side. Together, we listen to the priest as he speaks through the ceremony. We say our part, then the priest finally seals the deal. "You may now kiss," the priest finishes.

Gilbert, always one to show off, swings me around and dips me before bringing our lips together. He straightens me with a bright smile as I giggle at him. I take his hand in mine as we walk to the courtyard. We are in the middle of dancing when he brings his lips close to my ear. "I can't wait for the honeymoon," he whispers.

"Gilbert!" I sputter out, face beet red. He laughs at me, then peppers my neck with kisses. "Wait till we get home!"

"Home," he murmurs against my skin. He pulls away to gaze at me warmly. "Home is when I'm with you." He then kisses me passionately.

When I feel his hand trying to reach past my clothing to my skin, I smack his head. "When we get to our house!" I shriek, my heart beating a mile a minute. I think I just may explode!

"Ugh," he groans, burying his face in my shoulder. "I can't wait!"

I smile fondly at his impatience. I can't wait, either.

I'm home now. Together, with Gilbert. In the end, I did get to marry the one I love.

I could not ask for anything better.

The End


End file.
